


Look to the Books

by marius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, Gen, Our lives are so much Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marius/pseuds/marius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brother fluff with references to There's a Monster at the End of This Book, Yellow Fever, & The Benders</p><p>The things you can find in a Used Book Store ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Books

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how I wish they were mine, but they're not.

 

* * *

Dean had found several Supernatural books at a used book store earlier that day and had burrowed in like a tick. Sam had not heard a peep from him for hours.

He was supposed to be looking for ‘Specialty’ books for Bobby’s collection when he found them. Sam gave him a disgusted look when he emerged from the stacks with his selection.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What? They’re for research.”

“Research?”

“Yeah, you know, like when athletes watch old games for mistakes or weaknesses. Plus, they’ll fetch a pretty penny on ebay.”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

“Shaddap.”

Needless to say, Sam was a little caught off guard when Dean broke his silence that evening.

“Seriously, dude?”

“What?”

“I can’t believe you gave me so much crap over the Ghost Sickness thing! I had a valid excuse, what did you have?”

“Huh?”

“The cat, man.”

“What cat?”

“The cat under the car when you were kidnapped.” Dean said, holding up his copy of The Benders. “Says here you squealed like a girl.”

“It does not. Give me that.” He pulled it loose and started flipping to the page that had been marked. Dean yanked the book back from his brother and read:

Sam jerked back in fear, a shout of terror filling the night. After a second look, his face broke into a smile. It was a cat, an angry one obviously, but a cat none the less. “Boy,” Sam thought, “I sure hope Dean never find out about this.”

“Tell me, how is that Not author-ise for ‘squealed like a girl’?”

 

* * *

**AN:** I have been re-watching season one in my spare time. My first thought when Sam jerked back was ‘Ha Ha’ the second was, well, pretty much the inspiration for this fic. And you all know how the story goes: You write to get it out of your head; then you post because, why not, it’s already written.  Hope you enjoyed it!

　


End file.
